Cannible in the Kitchen
by Call of the Griffin
Summary: Voldemort's lair is a series of connected bunkers. Harry gets trapped in the kitchen bunker with an unconscious Voldemort. After a few weeks Harry runs out of food and starts on old Voldie. Eventual escape, dark situation, moral dilemmas, moral bankruptcy, non-con, unspecified underage, Top Harry, growing powerful Harry, transformation into something inhuman, isolation.


**Warning this fic Contains:**  
Rape, Loss of Virginity, Loss of Limbs, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Bankruptcy, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cannibalism, Transformation, Animalistic, Voldemort Dies, Horcruxes, Survival, Survival Horror, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Eating, Powerful Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Situational Humiliation, Isolation, Loneliness, Trapped, Unconsciousness, Magical Pregnancy, Organ Theft, Bunkers, Starvation, Escape.

 _Alright, my dear readers. This came to me late last night so I am recording this madness for our mutual laughter and disturbance. Be sure to tell me what you think. 7/12/15._

* * *

Cannibal in the Kitchen

Harry was not entirely sure how he came to be trapped in the kitchen of the Dark Lord's lair. But he was here and somehow when Voldemort tried to force his way past his own wards, he had misjudged his position upon Apparating and knocked himself out on an overhanging cabinet.

It appeared to Harry that thanks to Voldemort's justified paranoia the man had warded and rendered each room in his domain a bunker in both the magical and Muggle sense. Thus the Death Eaters that had been chasing him around were unable to get in.

However, by the same token, Harry could not leave either.

He was not so bold as to try and kill Voldemort in his own house just yet. After all, while bunker-qualified and defensive as it was it appeared, Harry suspected it might have offensive qualities and booby traps. Still that meant that when Voldemort woke up the man would probably try and kill him.

Harry pondered many things in the next half hour as he tried to work up his courage to take one of the kitchen's knives and stab the Dark Lord to death. He considered his squeamishness and pondered the fact that he might be dead soon enough if he couldn't. His meandering trains of though led him to the unhappy contemplations of his current state of virginity.

He did not want to die without having that supposedly blissful act of sex. He looked over at Voldemort. His options were very limited if he wanted to change that. He brooded over the Dark Lord's unconscious body and stalked around the kitchen, eyeballing the skeletal form from multiple angles.

He decided to go for it and mustered the Gryffindor courage needed to stick his little snake where no trouser snake had been stuck before. He carefully stripped the man. Pale skin wrapped tightly around jutting bones, revealing blue veins spider-webbing underneath and transparent scales over top at close inspection. His skin held no other blemish, not even a belly button or nipple marred his alabaster surface. The naked head lolled on the floor as Harry inadvertently jostled him, eyes still beneath the fragile, bruised lids in unknowing unconscious.

Harry touched the delicate limbs, thin boned as a bird's and pale as milk on the pooling black silk of his loosened robes. He ran careful fingers over the slight muscles of his chest, rubbing back and forth over the points where nipples should be to check by feel what he was seeing. The slightest ripples marked his abdominal muscles over the concave gut and farther down the man's marble scepter and crown jewels lay pale between his legs as Harry spread them. The thighs were tough with strong muscle, previously belied by the thinness of his calves and Harry carefully flipped him over to examine his target.

Like his thighs, Voldemort's gluteus maximus was strong and well proportioned. Harry discovered then and there that he was attracted to nice buts and that Voldemort seemed to have a very nice one. As Harry's dorm-mates discussed all manner of lewd topics, Harry knew just what to do. He inspected the pantry and found some olive oil, returned to Voldemort, cast a cleaning spell on his ass, greased up his left hand, and shoved his forefinger into the tight sphincter.

Voldemort groaned and shifted. Harry frowned and cast Stupefy on his soon to be victim. Voldemort's uncomfortable shifting subsided and Harry shoved in his middle finger too.

After finding and playing with the Dark Lord's prostate Harry pulled out his fingers, yanked down his trousers and pants, lay on top of the man, and shoved his Gryffindor sword into a Slytherin sheathe.

Harry shortly concluded that the experience of this tight, blissful heat was worth trading an easy death for a far more horrible one and gleefully set to work pounding the Dark Lord's arse.

Shortly after he came in Voldemort's personal Chamber of Secrets and he rolled off of the man's boney back and onto the floor.

He giggled inanely. The ludicrousness of the act he had just committed was astounding. He couldn't bring himself to kill his enemy while he was asleep to save his own life but he had just... Well, just raped the same individual so he wouldn't be a virgin when he died.

He felt really good physically, calmer mentally, and a bit hungry now that he was calmer. He washed off his hands and started investigating the kitchen for food. Finding sliced meat and a loaf of bread, he prepared a couple sandwiches and sat down at the table to eat.

He pondered his next step as he chewed. Well, he still couldn't leave. There was nothing much for him to do- the kitchen was completely cut off from the rest of the lair and he had no idea how long he would be down here.

He looked over at Voldemort. Well, he could always have some more sex while he was alive. Not much else to do.

* * *

Harry was getting bored. He was pretty sure he'd been down here about three days now judging by the mechanical clock and the amount of potatoes he'd put on the counter when he realized he might want a way to track the time.

His cock was kinda sore so he didn't feel like buggering the sleeping Dark Lord again just yet.

He sighed and returned to the soup he was making. Since Voldemort hadn't woken up to kill Harry, or at least feed himself, it seemed Harry would have to feed him to avoid having a dead body in here until he was rescued. Also, he would loose his main form of entertainment if Voldemort died because it would be really gross to try and have more sex if he were dead and then grosser still as it started to rot.

He had had to clean up piss and shit already when the Dark Lord unknowingly relieved himself but it had started becoming smaller amounts by the second day and hardly anything by the third. He vaguely remembered that humans needed water before three days were up or they'd die and while he wasn't quite sure if Tom qualified since he had been embodied in a Dark ritual as a humanoid snake thing he had dribbled water into the man's mouth just in case.

He was also running out of fresh food. It seemed that whomever supplied this kitchen had been planning on going shopping shortly before Harry had inadvertently claimed it. There was still dried and canned things and all the fresh water he could need via the sink but still.

He checked the freezer while the soup simmered. Well, there was frozen meat and veggies in there so he should be good on that for a few more days. He grabbed some ice cubes and let them clatter into a bowl. He ladled the broth over the ice which cracked with the heat. Setting that down on the counter, he propped Tom up against the wall in preparation for feeding.

It was difficult for Harry to feed the man, and messy too but he preserved. Voldemort was fed another meal.

* * *

Harry was very upset. It had been nearly a week since he had gotten stuck down here and he had nothing to do. He vengefully screwed the senseless body of his enemy into the floor again. He left a series of bites on the flawless skin. Some drew blood but he hardly cared.

He bathed in the sink with the shower attachment then dried the area with his wand. Bored. So bored. He cleaned Voldemort with wet washcloths and dried him.

* * *

By day thirteen Harry was starting to run out of things to cook from the fridge or freezer. The pantry was starting to look a little bare. And he was getting angry. Voldemort's hole was raw with fucking and his body was covered with scabbed over bites. Harry paced and ran around the room for lack of anything better to do.

* * *

By day sixteen the pantry was mostly bare and Harry was hungry. He'd eaten the few potatoes a while ago and was now leaving knife marks on the wall to keep track of time. He was still feeding Voldemort some of the food that he cooked, for the same reasons he had come up with before. But. Hmm. Perhaps Voldemort could donate an arm to the cause? Harry smiled like a shark, green eyes cold and teeth inhumanly sharp.

He made a tourniquet of sorts around the elbow of the man's wand arm and pulled it very tight. A numbing and cutting spell later and Harry now had some fresh meat for their six o'clock soup.

* * *

Day twenty, Voldemort was down both arms up to the shoulder. Still no signs of rescue but Harry was now covered in scales much as Voldemort was. Apparently his skin condition was transmittable. Harry was spending a lot of time sleeping in between bouts of sex, using his wand to wake him up at regular intervals to cook, clean the kitchen, himself and Voldemort, and every other day to remove a joint of meat.

It seemed like Harry had some sort of access to Voldemort's spell repertoire now. Sometimes when he needed to do something a spell would pop into his mind that he had never learned. He thought long and hard on getting out of the kitchen, of Apparating, of Portkeys, of passwords to end the lock down so he could get into the rest of the lair but nothing came to mind. He would have to wait and eat more of Voldemort he figured, to get more spelled out of him.

* * *

By the time that Voldemort was down to his head, torso and thighs, Harry had learned a number of medical and/or torture skills that would let him heal the edges of Voldemort's wounds that he had previously burned to prevent infection and other evaluative spells to check on his general well being. Harry was astonished to discover that Voldemort's inhuman body was not entirely male and that Harry had managed to start screwing Voldemort at the right time to catch the end of his biannual fertility cycle and knock him up.

Harry let this information drift to the back of his mind as he pondered what he should eat next. He didn't want to take off the thighs because that would affect his sex life and taking off the head would be tricky. Not impossible though, Harry had learned spells over the last day or so that would encourage the heart and lungs to keep working without prompting from the brain and his guts too. And it's not like Harry every kissed Voldemort so perhaps that should be the next to go. He could poor the broth down his neck hole and so long as his heart was beating Harry was sure the wards would think the man was still alive.

Harry had not enjoyed the head too much. The brain had a weird texture, the eyes were like bad tasting grapes, and even with bone flaying spells there had not been much meat on the head after he finished the tongue.

The thighs that had taken the next six days had been very good though.

He wondered when he would get Voldemort's traveling knowledge. Would he need to consume the heart itself to finally escape his enemy's domain?

* * *

All that was left of Voldemort's body at this point was his torso. He would have to work carefully to get the best muscles off of that skinny thing without disturbing the organs. This would also definitely prevent him from any more sex. Damnation and pestilence.

He needed to avoid disturbing the heart and baby until the very last. There was still hope of rescue left in him, for all that it was getting close to a month down here.

* * *

Day twenty eight left Voldemort nothing more than a floating bunch of organs, nerves, blood, and lymph vessels suspended in a conjured liquid in a cauldron. His esophagus was pinned to the side to prevent the thing from drowning. His anus was similarly pinned to a hole in the bottom of the cauldron to empty out underneath.

There was still muscle meat left after Harry had flayed the bones of his torso and that had been stored in the fridge for the next couple of day's meals.

Harry reached into the liquid and carefully pulled the object identified as the womb by a spell to the surface. Time to deal with the baby though. He had stripped down for a short little ritual and pressed the dripping pouch to his abdomen. When he began chanting over the muscular pouch squiggles drawn in blood on his skin began to glow and move around. His skin sort of liquified and expanded outward to engulf the pouch and he severed the joining blood vessels and related tubes with caution as he joined it to newly created tubing within himself. A quick stasis charm on the fetus ensured it would not grow until he removed the spell which would render the costs of supporting its life himself minimal while he was still in jeopardy himself. The womb squelched into his abdominal cavity and with a final slurp his muscles and skin lay flat again with just a little bulge to show the insertion of the foreign organ.

* * *

No longer caring about feeding the organs much, Harry stretched Voldemort's meat out another four days before he began parceling out the organs. A kidney one day, part of the liver the next, sections of intestine after that. He was gaining all sorts of knowledge but it was like _Something_ was deliberately not giving him the information of wards and magical travel that he needed to escape. Was Voldemort still conscious as a spirit bound to the living organs, denying the most important information even if it lost everything else to the ravenous teenager?

He began a spell that would allow a heart to connect to another person to keep it alive, like an external parasite. He would finish off the organs soon. While he doubted he would get the information he needed to escape perhaps he would get enough to survive activation of the death wards.

* * *

On day thirty five, Harry swallowed down the heart whole and still beating. The spells on it would keep it alive and circulating a small amount of oxygenated blood even as Harry's stomach acid began to dissolve it.

He began casting the extensive defensive spells he had learned over the last few weeks and practiced in his times of greatest boredom. He coated himself in shimmering shields that laced together in in honeycomb patterns and surrounded him like a geodesic dome. He could almost feel the heart beating more irregularly as he digested it, almost feel the anxiety of the spirit trapped within panic as it was forced to give up its secrets.

During these last moments of the heart's life, he understood finally why Voldemort had not woken up. Harry's horcrux transmitted (more or less) the sensations of intense pleasure to Voldemort but warped the transmission enough so that it interfered with the magic binding his fractured soul to his vessel. Much the same way that solar radiation interferes with communication satellites, Voldemort's horcrux in Harry sent out sort of a spiritual radiation that prevented the primary part of Voldemort from waking up. Given long enough times between bouts of sex he would have, but Harry's teenage randiness kept him out until Harry's morals were compromised by hunger and infection from Voldemort's hybrid creature to actually take the step beyond just killing him to actually eat another sentient being.

Moments later the lair imploded.

* * *

The booby taps activated with the last beat of Voldemort's heart. In that same moment Harry Apparated away to safety. He was fortunate that his personal wards had taken the blast and he escaped with only splinters and a very slight, full body burn.

He fell with a grunt on the hard stone outside the hut on the rock where Vernon had once sought shelter for his family from the horrible letters that had invited Harry to Hogwarts. He stared up at the mesmerizing blue sky and felt an intense sensation of vertigo. He collapsed to his hands and knees and vomited out a thick black oily thing. It puddled on the rocks, instantly beginning to steam away into a red-eyed cloud of doom. It snarled at him and tried to fly away as Harry spat out more of the liquified remnants of Voldemort. However it jerked to a stop as though the tail that led back to Harry had gotten stuck. As Harry retched again he felt the hang-up as his scar tried to yank itself into his skull. He just managed to dodge the regurgitated liquid as he fell over and curled up, hands to his head as he tried to breath against the intense migraine that had so suddenly sprang up. He scrabbled at the scar, trying to loosen the soul fragment with the dark magic that he had learned. Finally it gave and the spirit soared away over the water into the dazzling blue.

Harry became aware that he was sobbing, face wet and sticky with tears and blood. He curled up tighter and just held on to the rocks and his clothing for a while, trying to anchor himself.

The sun was noticeably lower and gulls had gathered by the time he tried moving again. The birds scattered with dismayed calls when he pushed himself into a seated position. He pulled out his wand and banished the mess and put up a handful of personal wards, a cushioning spell, and a disillusionment charm then lay back again. It was beyond him after that inadvertent battle over the soul shard to Apparate to the edge of Hogwart's grounds and then walk the couple miles or so back to the school proper.

He settled in to sleep on the magically cushioned, sun-warmed rocks.

* * *

 _This could use some continuation, but I am not sure what needs to be added. Feel free to offer ideas if you think of something._

 _Word count: 3020_


End file.
